little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Charming Cheers
Charming Cheers is episode 16 of Little Charmers. It aired on August 6, 2015. Previous: Frankenflare Next: Bean There, Done That Synopsis The charmers want to do some cheers like the Cheerville Squad, but then Hazel hazels herself to do cartwheels that never end can lavender and posie stop her? Summary The charmers try to spell to cartwheel and Hazel is cartwheeling instead of the charmers.and she rolls out of the charmhouse. They followed Hazel on their brooms and Hazel is cartwheeling and she is having so much fun.Lavender hates to say this but she's really Charmazing.Hazel can't stop cartwheeling.And she heads for Main Street. Some gnomes are playing hopscotch.And Hazel ruins their game.And another gnome is mailing letters and Hazel gets in his way.And heads to an unamed person with a mirror phone the charmers have to stop Hazel.She heads straight for olive and an unamed part of her cheer squad and an unmanned teenager.Hazel says sorry to her.and this gave Olive an idea for a new cheer she thanks her.Hazel is cartwheeling out of control.The charmers have to sparkle up a fix to this and fast but they can't reverse the spell without Hazel they won't have enough power.Posie decided to spell a wall of ivy to tangle Hazel up and stop her.She spells a wall of ivy.Hazel is heading straight for it and crashes right through it.She heads up to mount sparkle more.Lavender says the higher you go the steeper it gets.They decided to get hazel to the mountain and get her to roll up until she stop. They roll Hazel up to mount sparkle more and Lavender tells her not to give up and stick to it.Hazel stops at the top of the mountain.And she rolls down the mountain and her friends try to stop her but it's no use they need another idea.Hazel tells lavender what she just said to stick to it.They charmers have to find something sticky to stop her from cartwheeling. At the charmhouse Lavender and Posie are pouring everything that's sticky like honey and bubble gum and ogre earwax.But it so gross and they hope this will stop Hazel from cartwheeling. Lavender and Posie pours the earwax on the path Hazel cartwheels until she gets caught in the earwax.The charmers follow her.A gnome is running off until he gets caught too.A dog caught too.Lavender and Posie tries to stop her but they get stuck too. At the park Olive is still doing cartwheels.The earwax ball comes this way and everyone made a run for it Olive did her flip high in the air.The cheersquad did it.Hazel spells her and her friends out of here.ans they need to do it the right way until they're cheer-squad ready. The charmers did their cheer.and the episode came to a cheerful end. Transcripts Charming cheers Quotes *Posie: "Ew!" *Posie: "That is So Gross" Trivia This is the second time hazel hazels herself first time in fashion no show Gallery A Charming Trio and Add a Little Parsley.jpg Cheerhazel.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Cheer Squad Category:Season 1